Take it Like a Man
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Maybe the reason we were twins was that so we could be each other's ying to our own yang. When Cody's bullies come back to torment him again, things don't go quite exactly to plan. Rated T for slight language.


**A/N Hello everyone! This is a little ficlet that kept nagging in my head. It was during that episode where they save the park. When Zack said he watched Cody get stuffed in the garbage can from behind the lockers I was so...argghhhh about it. I read all those cute fics about Zack defending Cody and vice versa and just had to write this as an alternate to that episode sort of.**

* * *

><p><span>Take it Like a Man<span>

Ring! The final bell rang with the joy of dismissing hundreds of fed up kids longing for freedom and food. Or at least a light snack 'till dinner. Kids poured out of open doors with the strength of a monsoon while I, being who I was stayed behind to carefully pile my colour-coded, precise notes in the proper divider, in the proper notebook before snapping the metal rings shut. Hearing the satisfying clang of metal on metal, I hopped out of my seat and walked through the door colliding with an exact replica of myself. " Hey buddy, what took you so long?" a girl with medium length almond brown hair and an amused expression popped up form behind him.

" Class was over, like, three minutes ago." Max told me, fondly exasperated.

I grumbled good-naturdly, " You guys say it like it was a long time." I smiled, " So, you guys excited for the big game tonight?" I asked, my voice rising by the second.

Today was the first basketball game of the season, or at least, the school season. Max and Zack had made it onto the team with hard work, blood, sweat, a lot of sweat might I add, and tears. I already knew it was a stupid question, but I felt the need to say it anyway. Twin looks of incredulity stared at me disbelievingly. Oh the irony. Get it? Zack and I are twins, and they had _twin_ looks of- "Are you kidding?" Zack's voice gushed disbelief.

Max mirrored his actions. " Dude! This is our first game on the team! This is our chance to prove to all those senior guys that just because we're younger, doesn't mean we still can't kick their asses!" she passionately expressed her opinion and I just had to grin.

It was so…Max. " I know, I know, but I just had to ask." I shook my head, allowing some of my wispy blonde hair to fall above my eyes.

Throwing an arm around my shoulder, Zack nudged me playfully. " You're gonna come cheer your big brother on tonight right?" I twisted my head to look at him.

We looked so alike, but we were so different. Sporty and fun Zack ruled the school and had everyone wrapped around his little finger. Book smart and nerdy, I was his little brother that helped him with his homework. But despite all our differences, I guess that's what brought us closer. Closer than other twins. We completed each other in a way that synchronized twins just didn't have. " Of course I'm coming. How could I miss my own twin and best friend play their first game? Don't worry, I'll even be there early. I'll be the guy right in the middle of the front row cheering the loudest and tying to duck the diving balls." I was rewarded with a laugh and a push in the direction of my locker.

" See you there Cody!" Max yelled over her shoulder, racing Zack down the winding hallways to the gym.

Turning to our lockers I shook my head. Blue and tiny, I wondered for the millionth time how the principal expected us to fit all our stuff into that tiny little thing. I mean, my special, ultra rare, imported from Russia, one-of-a-kind Algebra calculator barely fit between my Physics calculator, my Calculus calculator and my calculator calculator. Grumbling at the injustice of it all I twisted the black dial and swung my locker open. Stuffing my books and binders as quickly as I could without ruining anything, I rushed to get done. I promised I'd get a front row middle seat and those were the hardest to get. But thankfully, years of being Zack's twin taught me quite a few skills. Lying and creating a believable tale from nothing was one of them. Finally done, I zipped my ratty knapsack closed and swung it over my shoulder. Closing the locker door I turned around only to be confronted with the disturbingly calm face of the boy who loved to make my life hell. Drew Capet.

" Hello Cody, or should I say dead meat?" he smirked cruelly.

I gulped. My stomach twisted in fear and I felt the icy trail of fear running up and down my back. Sweat sprinkled on the nape of my neck and my hair flopped in front of my eyes. Crushing my back against the locker I prayed with all my heart that the doors would open up and swallow me whole. Swallow me and take me anywhere but here. Scared out of my wits, I knew exactly why they had cornered me here. I should've known I would never get away with it. Bile rose in my throat as I imagined all the horrible things they would do to me. I know some of the consequences weren't that bad, but I was always a little more sensitive then everyone else. Always felt more than everyone else. I couldn't handle most of the stuff Zack considered as whatever. He could take a punch, I couldn't. My body shook wildly. I needed my brother. I needed Zack.

Unfortunately however, the game had already started. Zack and Max had left ten minutes before the game started. According to my internal clock, fifteen minutes had already passed. As if on cue, I heard the stupendous cheer of the kids in the bleachers as the buzzer announced first half. My back stiffened. I was screwed. Knowing my twin like I did, I knew he would be playing first half. He would scan the crowd and not seeing me there, assume I'm running a little late doing some nerd stuff. Shaking it off he'd get his head in the game and not realize I'm gone until it was too late. Although deep down, I knew that even if I had the choice of calling him here right now to come rescue me, I wouldn't ask him to. This game meant a lot to him. His first game on the team, it was also his first chance to impress all the older kids who thought he didn't belong. I couldn't take that away from him. I would just have to take it like a man. I steeled myself in preparation for what was to come as Drew glared at me with a vicious smile. No one was coming for me. And he knew it.

"Well. Well. Well, lookie hear Clone number 2, Clone number one won't come save you now. Look's like your on your own." He grinned maliciously and the knot in my stomach grew as he snapped his fingers in the air snootily.

The rest of the Drew Crew stomped over and circled me. All glaring and all uncaring about what happened to me, I knew I was in major trouble. Drew stepped forward and I took his glaring figure in. Tall and brooding, his back was hunched slightly and his body tense. His muscles rippling with anger, his mouth curled back in a sneer. Brown eyes twisted in mockery and false pity. Swirling around in the dark orbs were anger and fury mingling with hatred like good pals. Clenching his arms, my eyes dropped down to his fists. Clutched in those fists was the reason we were all here. Yesterday's test paper. Crumpled and torn, I could still make out the dozens of x's and slashes in the ruthless red that is the marking pen. " Cody, Cody, Cody." He said disappointingly. " Did you know that my parents grounded me for three weeks because of you? That, because of you, I can't watch TV, listen to music, or go outside, watch movies or play any video games for three whole weeks?" his eyes demanded and answer.

I shook my head, afraid. " No? Didn't think so. Would you like to know why?"

Smirking, I decided to be a smart-ass for a moment and answered him cockily. "I thought it was because of me. Don't tell me the honor fell to somebody else!" I gasped mockingly.

Fury poured out of him like a flood. Getting right up into my face he breathed hard. Striking like a viper he punched me right in the stomach. Hard. The force of the punch knocked the breath out of me and left me there gasping for breath. I fell to the floor with a thud as tears exploded in my eyes. Pouring down faster and faster, I fought a losing battle. Yeah, good going Cody. You're really taking it like a man. A sob tore at my throat. Why couldn't I be more like Zack? Zack wouldn't have gotten sucker punched. He would have seen it coming and punched back harder. He would have defended himself. I sighed internally. I would never be like my older brother. The Drew Crew all laughed maliciously and high fived their grinning leader. "Smart-asses get what smart-asses deserve." He reprimanded me.

From beneath my bangs I glared up at him. I hated him. But I didn't have the guts to say it. I didn't have the guts to do anything. Lifting me up by the collar Drew propped me up. " I told you to sit in front of me for the test so I could cheat off you and what did you do? You sat behind me!" his voice heightened with new anger and he dropped me to the ground again.

A cry escaped my lips as I crashed into the floor again and my back thudded against the lockers. I moaned and massaged my bruised shoulder. More tears leaked out of my closed eye lids and I heard Drew's mocking voice. " Aww, is the little baby crying?" his voice dipping suddenly, " Oh I'll give you something to cry about." He growled menacingly.

I didn't bother looking up, I knew what was coming anyway. Two kids that I didn't really know well but knew enough to know to stay away from held me up. One on each side they propped me up on the lockers and sniggered ignorantly. Bastards. Bastards all of them! I hated them. I hated them with everything I had in me. I wished Zack was here. Zack. I didn't want him to start worrying about me. He was bound to notice I was missing. It was already twenty minutes into the game. I couldn't let him run off in search of me. Suddenly finding the will to fight I thrashed wildly against the lockers, the boys, anything I could get my hands on. I bit wildly at things and could feel their grips loosening. Filled with hope I tossed and turned hoping to shrug them off before being tossed off guard with a left hook to my chin. My neck snapped up and I howled in pain. Panting, I slumped in my captor's arms. Drew's blazing eyes bored holes into me as he swung his hand around, slapping me. The sting went a lot farther then just the red welt on my face. My pride had sunk even lower. "You useless pile of shit! How dare you try to fight back! Bad kids get what bed kids deserve. And right now you deserve to be punished. When I tell you to do something you do it. Understand!" I got another punch, this time in the abdomen.

Bowing my head in shame I blocked out everything but my pain. I didn't want to hear their taunts. I didn't want to hear the confirmations about my worthlessness, my uselessness, my loserness. I didn't want to hear it anymore.

Which is why I didn't hear anyone come up until I heard an enraged yell. Two fists flew out and connected with the two jocks' faces causing them to drop me violently. Falling on my ankle, pain exploded in my foot and I felt it twist under my weight. However, despite the intense pain, my heart soared. "If any one of you touches my brother again I'll kill you." He growled and cracked his fists.

The two boys he had just felled with one punch each backed away before running with their tails beneath their legs. Drew glared at Zack and stood up challengingly. Zack stood in front of me, looking the part of a knight in shining armor perfectly. "You wanna go Drew? Let's do it. Right here. Right now. I'll wipe the floor with your face." His face chiseled with determination and righteous fury I couldn't help but smile.

The Drew Crew didn't stand a chance. Zack may have been out-numbered five to one, but when he was mad, well, I pitied those on the other side of fist. Wild and ferocious Zack could literally rip someone apart right now. If they were smart, they'd leave, just like the first two cowards. "Aww, is Clone number two mad that we beat up his nerd baby brother?" babying his voice he put on a mocking expression of sympathy. "Don't know why you're surprised. He got what was coming to him." He laughed sardonically.

Tossing his head, Zack's face twisted then completely snapped. Without restraint, Zack lunged at the tall boy violently and punched him right across his jaw. Drew cried out, clutching his jaw which was beginning to bruise. "Drew." he said, biting his words, "I'm giving you three seconds to get out of here. If you don't, you're gonna get more than a tiny bruise." Curling his hands into fists, he lengthened his stance.

Giving one last malign glare at me and my twin, he turned on his heel and walked off. I knew he didn't have the guts to fight my brother. No one did. Huffing and glaring with an intense fury Zack bored holes in the rest of the Crew's backs as they scurried out of here like frightened mice.

Still on the floor, I heaved myself up only to fall to the floor again. Pain shot up my leg as I looked reluctantly at my damaged foot. Bent the wrong way, blue and purple swelling adorned my once clear ankle. I groaned. It must be twisted. Hearing my cry of pain, my brother ceased glaring at the now empty hallway to fall to his knees and grab my shoulders. " Cody! You okay buddy?" his frantic voice echoed in my ears.

I shook my head trying to contain myself. The tears wouldn't stop. No matter how many times I told myself that it was okay ,that they were gone. That Zack would protect me. The tears just poured faster. Then it hit me. There was a reason I was targeted. Why I was always targeted. Why Zack always had to protect me.

I was weak. That's why, no matter where we went, bullies always targeted me. Weak and a crybaby, I even had the nerd bonus. I couldn't stand up for myself. I needed my big brother to take care of me. Like I was some kind of overgrown baby. No wonder everyone picked on me. I was such a burden. The only thing I was good for was homework. Turning my head away from my twin I tried to contain my sobs. " Cody. Cody, come on, they're gone. And they won't come back If they know what's good for them." He growled angrily.

Refusing to look him in the eye I asked the question that burned in my mind. " Zack, why can't I stand up for myself? Why am I so weak! I can't even stand up for myself! I let Drew beat me up." I sobbed. "Everyone's right, I am just a cry-baby nerd. I deserved to get beat up." Wrapping my arms around myself I braced myself for the agreement that was sure to come.

Instead, I got a hug. Hugging me tighter then I've ever been hugged before he stroked my back tenderly. " Cody. Cody, that's not true and you know it. Who cares what Drew says? It's just Drew. What really matters is what the people you care about think of you. And you wanna know what I think?" he looked me straight in the eye and I saw emotions I had never seen on my brother's face before. "I think that you're a genius, caring, and empathetic, sweet, sensitive, everything that makes you Cody. You wouldn't be Cody if you were tough and hard. So what, you're overly sensitive, it doesn't matter, hell it's a good thing! Chicks dig guys who aren't afraid to cry. Remember those hot British twins? They were all over you." He tried to laugh but seeing the look of self hatred on my face he sighed. " Cody, you don't need to be like me 'cause you already have me. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you from everything. If I didn't, then I'd be a pretty lame twin." His face was sincere and I found myself starting to believe him.

" So…you don't think I'm a nerdy waste of space?" I asked hesitantly.

" No, of course not! Why would you think that?" he looked genuinely shocked.

" Well…you always make fun of me and-" his face filled with guilt.

I didn't mean to make him feel bad! Especially after he had just saved my sorry butt. " I don't mean what I say Cody. I thought you knew that." He told me quietly.

I struggled to make things right. " I did know that, but when Drew came along and everything was going out of control, somewhere along the road, I guess I started to believe it." Shaking his head angrily he cursed.

" I'm gonna make them pay Codes. But first, you need to understand something, I know I make fun of you, but I don't actually mean it. I'll never admit this ever again and if you tell I'll deny it, but everything I tease you about is what I love most about you. You're perfect just the way you are. Besides, you just, wouldn't be you if you didn't act the way you did…and…and…" I knew what he was trying to say and to relieve him of the embarrassment; I put my hand on his shoulder.

" I know Zack, I know. I love you too." I smiled gratefully at him." Thanks. Thanks for everything. I'm sorry I messed up your game though." I looked away apologetically.

He snorted in response. " It's just a game Codes. There's gonna be plenty more after this one. You're a lot more important then some stupid game." He smiled and I finally identified those mysterious emotions.

A mosaic of love, adoration, protection, worry and self worth swirled in his eyes. Never had I felt so in synch with my brother. Suddenly, sad curiosity twisted his face. " Why didn't you tell me about Drew in the first place? I would've pounded him."

I shrugged, still leaning into his embrace. " I dunno…I didn't want to worry you I guess."

" Well promise me this then. Next time, tell me what's going on kay." Zack stared at me seriously.

I nodded and smiled. " I will."

A grin broke out on his face and he pulled me to my feet. Placing my arm around his I leaned into him as we walked down the halls. " Cody?"

" Hm?"

" You know you're the most important thing in the world to me right?" he asked nonchalantly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. No, no I didn't. But suddenly, I realized. I did know. At least I should have. When had my twin ever let me down? When had he left me to the sharks? Zack would always mess up, he would make the wrong choices and end up doing something stupid, but I knew that he would always make it right in the end. I should've known. " Yeah." We walked in silence for a bit before he dropped me off in the nurse's office.

" I gotta get back to the game or coach is gonna kill me. But I'll be back as soon as the half's done kay buddy?" I nodded and waited for him to leave.

Waving, he started walking out the door. Twisting the door-knob he swung the door open and just before he closed it again he swiveled around. "Love you Cody." He said hurriedly before slamming the door and rushing out.

Oh Zack. I laughed fondly. He didn't have to say it, but I was glad he did. The wounds in my self esteem slowly started to heal after that moment. And I was glad that Zack had finally told me he loved me. Sure it had taken 14 years, but it was better late then never right? I guess, when it really came down to it, Zack was right. I shouldn't try to be something I'm not. Maybe the reason we were twins was that so we could be each other's ying to our own yang. Brawn and brains. Try hard and die hard. Sporty and Nerdy. Zack and Cody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you guys all liked it and aren't annoyed that I keep clogging the first page with my fics :$**


End file.
